SCAMYTH
by Alenarez
Summary: Hanya secuil kisah lain yang akan terungkap. Kim Kibum and Cho Kyuhyun.


**SCAMYTH**

 **By. Vonnyrez**

 **Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, and Other**

 **Genre: Sci-fi, Supernatural, School Life, Friendship.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Chaptered.**

 **Cover sementara by Vonnyrez (abaikan cover :'"" masih amatiran xD)**

 **A/N: Hi guys ^^ Saya lagi OTW dari hiatus mau balik ke Fanfiction World again xD maaf untuk reader yang nungguin fik saya yang lama 'belum' dilanjut /plok. Ada yang kangen? Enggak ya :'v. Well, maafkan saya kalo fik ini bahasanya semrawud/? xD maklum saya udah lama gak nulis xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy's**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Prolog-**

Benda itu diam. Begitu sewajarnya. Dan tiba-tiba tersentak jatuh pada lantai berkarpet kusam. Hukum fisika terlalu kasat mata pada kasus ini. Tanpa adanya gaya dan dua sampai empat gerakan muncul. Yang ke-lima kalinya melebur janggal hingga tersisa dari kecilnya utuhan sebelum itu terjadi. Asap putih menyebar melewati satu sudut ke sudut lainnya dengan acak, menyelip di antara kusen jendela kayu yang menggantung di dinding.

Dan. . .

Di balik tirai kecil yang tak pernah tersadari, saksi mata gelap selamanya mengapung dalam ilusi.

.

.

Nuansa biru redup fajar selalu sama dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya—hanya saja kembali di poles setelah warnanya agak memudar. Sekeliling menjadi pemandangan yang paling membosankan, Kim Kibum- lelaki empat mata rambut arang ini tetap terdiam menyelami digit demi digit pada layar flat semi-hologramnya. Proyek terbaru yang diam-diam ia kerjakan ini pandai mengambil waktu dan Kibum harus bisa mencari sesuatu yang baru setelah semua selesai. Tekan Enter lalu layar berganti tampilan untuk sentuhan terakhir sebelum me-restart. Kibum selalu memperkerjakan otaknya dengan tepat. Hingga pada akhir, ia beranjak setelah mengganti sedikit program agar teknologi buatanya lebih fleksibel.

Ini lebih cepat dari yang di bayangkan, yang empat tahun lalu hanyalah sebuah lembaran teori kini bisa terpampang nyata dalam lingkupan retina tipis. Tapi Kibum tahu, ini akan menjadikan gempar media. 2019 terlalu cepat sepuluh tahun untuk menjadikannya sempurna.

Langkah terpijak pada porselen keramik, sanking bersihnya tak ada secuil debu pun tercetak. Kibum menghampiri sepeda hitamnya di sudut garasi-ia lebih suka memakai sepeda dari pada motor ataupun mobil. Untuk alasan—tidak ada. Semua orang menganggapnya pendiam-terlalu pendiam dan itu memang benar adanya. Kibum tak terlalu suka bersosialisasi, tapi jika dikatakan introvert itu bukan juga- dia bisa melakukan tindak sosial jika itu kemauan. Sekali pandangan, sosoknya lenyap dari balik gerbang.

.

.

Bau asing ini mudah meleburkan elemen-elemen rapuh. Terbawa oksigen apalagi- kau ingin organ-organmu tak berfungsi? Gila. Rasanya seperti kau kehilangan apa yang kau rasakan, seperti hidup dalam keredupan cahaya yang sebenarnya benerang di setiap pandangan orang-orang. Seharusnya dia hanya punya waktu untuk menatap langit-langit mengelupas di atasnya.

Namun, seekor tikus pun tak akan percaya. Ia hanya kembali menunduk ketika kesadarannya mulai hilang. Bahkan usianya belum balig- masih seumur jagung dan dia lima tahun. Terjatuh menarik gorden cokelat dan menggulung bersamanya. Ia masih harus melupakan apa yang ia lihat. Dan menunggu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya di masa nanti- ketika telah mengerti apa yang indah mengilap dengan sekejap menjadi pemandangan indah alam memorinya.

.

.

"Hei kau tau? Cho Kyuhyun baru saja memecahkan kaca spion mobil di parkiran dekat perpustakaan kota. Dengar-dengar dia mencuri sebuah buku penting."

"Benarkah? Itu gila. Dia baru dua bulan di sekolah kita."

"Dia terus berulah. Dan tetap bertingkah seperti tak terjadi apapun- Cih"

Ocehan selalu sama beda topik sepanjang hari. Selalu ada orang yang tak menyukaimu- dan kau harus menerima itu. Tapi apakah harus seperti ini? Sang tokoh utama yang dibicarakan terus bungkam tak peduli. Orang-orang yang iri padanya memang begitu. Dan ia tak harus menanggapinya, ia orang yang tenang. Gebrakan meja tercipta dari orang yang selalu membuat panas kelas. Geng Kangin, siapa yang tak tau dia? Pembully besar yang selalu lolos dari tuduhan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Hei Kau.. pencuri. Kau memang Brengs*k. Buku apa yang kau ambil begudal? Apakah majalah dewasa?"

Semua orang sontak bergelak mendengar penuturan Kangin. Kyuhun hanya diam terfokus pada bacaanya- itu membuat Kangin murka. Dengan sekali hentakan, ia merampas buku ditangan Kyuhyun. Dan membuatnya menjadi dua bagian.

"Apa lagi maumu?" Kyuhyun menusuk pandangan. Jarang-jarang ia begini.

"Tak menjawab? Baiklah. Kau kalah." Kyuhyun bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan kelasnya. Rautnya selalu datar, dan bertambah datar ketika bertemu dengan si mata empat- Kim Kibum yang tak kalah dingin. Mereka saling berpandangan dan menusuk satu sama lain. Hingga jarak memutuskan kedua bilah pedang kasat mata. Kyuhyun hilang di balik pintu. Samar terdengar Kangin berteriak marah.

'APA? KUHAJAR DIA!'

Kibum diam memasuki kelas. Dan mengambil tempat di sudut ruang kelas. Menyematkan earphone di sepasang daun telinganya.

"Berisik."

Semua hening mendengar bisikan Kibum yang sebenarnaya terlalu pelan tapi entah mengapa terdengar jelas. Semua berpandangan- kemudian kembali tenang di tempat masing-masing tak terkecuali preman kelas 2-3 Kim Kangin.

.

.

TBC.

Ini pendek? Saya tau /dirajam

Kritik dan saran?

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca :D


End file.
